


Blowing of Steam [Drawing]

by kureyoshijo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, CEO Gabriel Reyes, Crossdressing, M/M, Secretary Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kureyoshijo/pseuds/kureyoshijo
Summary: From magnadame:[ NSFW ] Business/CEO Gabriel Reyes fucking his secretary Jack Morrison (outfits can be completely up to you!) If it's for a fic, I would say Jack would notice Gabe is stressed about a meeting and so he decides to help him relax~
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Blowing of Steam [Drawing]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnadame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadame/gifts).



> Happy Holidays magnadame!!! I hope u enjoy! :-D
> 
> Shout out to sgtbaarnes (Thighz) for the 2017 fic "All in a days work" that heavily inspired this work i'm sorry! D: your work hada realimpact on me Please check their fic out it's an oldie but a goldie https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095287


End file.
